


I Love You.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukishima x Yamaguchi, but have this feelzy fluff, idk there ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukshima always has problems getting out his words correctly to his long time boy friend Yamaguchi, but he always knows hes loved regardless of the silence or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You.

He was going to do it today. He'd tell Yamaguchi for sure..  
They had been dating for quite awhile, there had been many occasions where Tsukishim could have said exactly what he wanted. Told him right there so he knows that hes loved..

But he just couldn't do it..

It pained him more than anything that Yamaguchi said it all the time, with ease. Never stuttering. Which for there relationship was unusual, Tuski was the one who had the confidence, and it showed even so much as the way he walked. But Yamaguchi had problems with that.  
But when it came to private, he was bolder than usual. He was the one to walk up behind his boy friend and kiss his neck while he was cooking. Or climb into his lap when he was cold, he initiated make outs. It was almost like the roles were reversed for a lot of things.

Yamaguchi was also better with his words as usual... He'd casually tell Tsukishima he loved him in front of crowd. That doesn't mean he wouldn't be blushing saying it, but he said with confidence and sometimes that frustrated Tsuki.

But today... He'd do it for sure.  
Walking home from school Yamaguchi wanted to take a detour, watch the sunset together. That's what couples did right?

Swaying there combined hands as they walked Yamaguchi couldn't stop smiling, he was happy whenever he got to spend time with the other. Even if it was sitting in silence, or even playing video games together, eating together.. That couple stuff that everyone cooed about was what they both enjoyed the most.

"Ah right here Tsuki-san."

Sitting down slowly he still held onto his hand, feeling him come to rest beside him.  
Leaning into Tsukishima's chest he sighed looking up at the falling sun soon to be replaced by the moon.

"I had fun today Tsuki.. I really think you're improving as well."

Looking up at his boyfriend he smiled, even if his usual frown was still there he knew Tsukishima was listening to him. Word for word he always did.

"Mm... You're getting better to."

At such simple words it only made his smile brighter, snuggling closer to him he closed his eyes breathing softly.  
Tsukishima couldn't stop the light blush that came to his face. 'Cute...'  
He couldn't help but stare at his face, slowly placing an arm around his thin shoulders he sighed looking back at the sky so Yamaguchi wouldn't catch him staring.

They sat in silence for sometime, soon moving to lay back against the grass together Tsukishima crossed his arms behind his head. Slowly closing his eyes.

Taking the opportunity Yamaguchi moved closer to him again, placing a hand on the others stomach he rested his head against his bicep.

"I love you, Tsuki."

There it was... So clear and crisp.  
He almost hated it, hated how he wasn't able to say it.  
Feeling the all to familiar warm lips press against his own he cupped Yamaguchi's face with one hand, leaving the other under his head.  
Sometimes.. Sometimes he really thought Yamaguchi already knew. He knew how hard he was struggling. He knew he was loved. It made him even more frustrated sometimes because he read him so well...

He wanted to read Yamaguchi like that.

Slowly rolling there positions, Tsukshima now over the other as they continued to kiss. It was sweet, gentle, and Tsuki sure hoped the other was receiving the feelings he was pouring into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss softly Tsuki hovered his lips against Yamaguchi's. Letting them gently ghost over each other he had to try.

"I..."

He couldn't say it. He thought perhaps in this moment, with all the emotions swirling around he could say it. And if he said it even just once... Maybe it could get easier to say.  
Gulping thickly Tsukishima stared into the others eyes, watching them close slowly as Yamaguchi shook his head.

"I know... I love you too Tsukishima."

Cupping his face softly Yamaguchi brought him into another kiss.  
He always knew he was loved. Even when Tsukshima teased him or annoyed him he knew he was loved.  
There are many ways you can say 'I love you' without never actually saying it.

"I love you... Yamaguchi."

~Till Next Time~


End file.
